


In The Club

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, And in the comics they reproduce asexually, Because he’s alien, M/M, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, So I’VE GOT NOTHING TO GO OFF OF, Unless you want straight up tentacle porn, Venom has two dicks and weird come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: It was in the club that Venom found out Eddie really liked it public. Not only that, but he was a sucker for public indecency.





	In The Club

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I understand comic venom reproduces asexually, as said in the tags, but I think something should... HAPPEN. So he has jizz that he tells Eddie is more like pollen, part of their slimy form that kind of secretes, but he got it all together and shot it like jizz. Don’t at me.

**"Eddie."**

"Yeah?" Eddie answered, pressing on the bluetooth on his ear. It was much easier to talk in public to a voice in his head, when he had an excuse.

**"I see we like her."** Venom growled. Eddie hummed in consideration. She was ok. Just not exactly what he was looking for. He really needed to let lose, and if watching some girls dance, and maybe asking one of them back to a motel across the street worked in favor for her, it would certainly work for them.

**"No?"**

"Orange isn't my color. At least, not in tutu." Eddie chuckled.

Before he could say another word, a new dancer caught his eye. She had black, straight hair, a silver two piece, and long black suspenders that attached to heeled boots. The accent was a silver crown, absolutely deathly sharp, sticking up from her head. He was sure if she fell that thing would impale someone.

As soon as she started dancing, it was like he was caught in a trance. The lights started to strobe and something caught his eye. Her eyes, to be exact. They were white.

Somewhere he heard them announce their first blind dancer, but it was like he was far away. He was already hard, and tapping his foot as a way not to move too much and give them away.

**"This one? Like us?"**

"N-Not like us at all, V." Eddie stammered.

**"Really? Then why did her eyes turn you on?"** Venom sneered. It was like he was suddenly in their ear, and Eddie had to turn discreetly to make sure he wasn't just sticking out of their body. But he was still in his head.

**"I think it would do some good. To let me help you instead."** Venom crooned. Eddies heart rate quickened and he looked around for real this time. They had never really done anything like that before, on account of Venom saying their species didn't really do that. He would be executed for even having a relationship. So Eddie never pushed. But the idea was thrilling.

**"You enjoy this? In the crowd?"** Venom teased. Eddie swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes, but it's not polite. Or legal. We would get caught, and taken to jail." He whispered.

**"Not if we stay still. We get away, if we can't."** Venom said, smile evident in his tone. All too suddenly there was the feeling of a grip around his cock, and he nearly jumped, but instead he closed his fists on the table edge.

**"Do you like the up and down?"** He sneered. Eddie whimpered in the back of his throat before speaking.

"Yes. Faster." He whispered. Venom obliged, stroking him a bit faster, yet still teasingly slow. The bastard knew he enjoyed it.

He wasn't even sure how Venom was doing it, or what they looked like. He couldn't obviously look at his crotch, but there could be a hand moving in there. It felt more like a tentacle though, as odd as it was to recognize a tentacle. It was part of their relationship, recognizing weird things on his body.

"V, please." Eddie cried, scooting forward in his chair just to move a bit against his balls. He whimpered as he felt something stroke him there too, massaging gently.

**"Such adoration. I like that in your voice."**

"V-Venom, V, please just go faster, people are going to notice completely before I get to..." Eddie trailed off. Venom grinned somewhere in his head.

**"Is Eddie going to help us?"** Venom asked.

"I thought y-you had an asexual baby thing. Can you do that?" Eddie panted.

**"Answer the question."**

"Holy shit, yes. If you can make a dick, I'll take it." Eddie blurted out. A couple of people looked at him, and he pointed to his Bluetooth awkwardly, almost pounding his fist on the table when the grip suddenly went tight and fast.

**"Is the girl better, or us?"**

"Us, V. Holy shit. Holy s-"

Eddie put his head down on the table as the grip stroked him over the edge, ribbons of come painting his underwear white. He panted hard, just as the clapping rang out in his ears, and the dancer finished.

**"Take us outside."** Venom ordered. Eddie stood on shaky legs and did just that, running for the door. As soon as he was outside, he turned for the alley, and leaned against the wall.

**"I've seen the entertainment you watch. Would you take like that?"**

"If you could get high enough without detaching from my body, then hell yes." Eddie panted. He abruptly felt a force push him to his knees, and turn his towards the wall, and a line of black mass come from his shoulder, starting to form a strange length. It was mesmerizing, so much so, that in no time he was just marveling at a cock in front of his face, attached to the huge black body of the alien creature.

Venom wasn't complete. More of a mesmerizing shape, with a face, and arms. More importantly, the length held out in front of his mouth, that wasn't quite a human genital, but mimicked one. He was almost scared. He wasn't sure what would happen if Venom came in his...

**"TAKE."**

All too suddenly there was a cock pushing against his lips, and he melted. It was no secret to someone in his head that he was submissive. He hummed and started to suck for real, head bobbing, while a hand, or at least, ribbons of black flesh, snaked through his hair and yanked backwards. 

Eddie wheezed and moaned, trying to stop himself, but he was already getting hard again, and now Venom was face to face with him, with his dick still in Eddies mouth. Venom seemed to purr, and opened his jaws, tilting towards Eddies neck. He couldn't find an ounce of fear in him. If Venom was going to bite his head off, he would have already.

He jolted in pleasure when again, there was a length rubbing his cock through, along with a sharp nip at his ear. It was probably bleeding. He could smell copper, but for some fucking reason it turned him on more. Venom had marked him like a fucking dog, and he already felt like coming again.

**"HARDER."** Venom growled, as he pushed further into Eddies mouth.

Eddie adjusted quickly, taking deep breaths before swirling his tongue harder and quicker. He could feel this appendage almost vibrating, and it felt amazing in his mouth, triggering all the right sensations. He started to hum quickly, whining to the point that Venom sped up his movement on Eddies dick, before yanking his hair and growling.

Eddie keened and whined as Venom roared, all without releasing anything. He hummed in disappointment, humping the air frantically against the feeling in his pants, searching for release again, and that's when he felt it. Another length against his cock, pulsing and coming hard, and he moaned loudly as he came against the jerking, trembling flesh, rubbing against his own.

Finally he sank to the ground completely, spent and used up. His pants were wet, oozing something silver, and he whined at the sight as he breathed hard, sitting up to lean against the wall once more. He could barely open their eyes, and Venom didn't seem much better, now retreated into their shared body.

"V?" Eddie called, voice hoarse. He moaned at himself then, hearing how wrecked he sounded.

**"Eddie."**

"Can you drive us?" Eddie asked. He growled, almost like he was going to say no, before his deep voice turned to a purr.

**"Anything for us."** Venom said. Eddie grinned weakly and felt their body become light, used on its own. They seemed to tremble as they walked, and Eddie realized Venom was just as spent as he was. It was thrilling.

As they got on the motorbike, and adjusted uncomfortably, Eddie spoke up.

"What is this?" Eddie asked.

**"Equivalent of... pollen. Not live. But could be. Secreted. Part of me. Makes children."** Venom said. Eddie sighed. Yeah, come basically.

"Will this stain?" Eddie asked.

**"Don't know. Didn't wear clothes before us."** Venom said. Eddie just groaned and started the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a three part series. Some stuff in a public bathroom, and then just at home getting plowed, but I’ve lost all motivation. I wrote this I think before the new year started. So... at some point.... maybe.... ehhhhhh....


End file.
